Interesting People
by Rorscarch
Summary: The Gang, now 14 years old, are on the last day of summer and are about to start their high school lives as freshmen. Usually, they would be making something BIG, but sometimes, small, simple things can affect ones lives. Other Characters are: ([Django, Adyson], Baljeet, Ginger, Buford, Milly, Gash (OC), Jane (OC)]) Story now DISCONTINUED. Please read last chapter.
1. Prologue:An Interesting Group of Friends

**Author's Note**

 **This is a PnF fanfic based on the anime: Kokoro Connect**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PnF and Kokoro Connect. I only own the OCs Gash and Jane and this fanfiction.**

 **BTW This is not a crossover.**

 **I would also like to thank ElleFreak for helping me with this fanfiction. Your advice and fanfics helped me so much. Thanks a lot! :D**

* * *

 **An Interesting Group of Friends**

 **No One's PoV**

It was a sunday morning at the Flynn-Fletcher's household, filled with 14 yr. old teenagers.

The group consisted of Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Gretchen, Baljeet, Buford, Ginger, Milly, Django, Adyson, Gash, and Jane.

Phineas was still cheerful and optimistic, and he still invents every summer and still lives by his motto: "Carpe Diem". He usually wears navy blue jeans, red Aike shoes, a white shirt with his name in orange, and a scarlet hoodie that matches his hair.

Ferb is still a man of action, but speaks very often mostly with his friends and family. He still helps Phineas invent during summer, and also helped think of some ideas. He now wears a beige long-sleeved polo with the sleeves rolled to elbows length, purple jeans (which is surprising), and black rubber shoes (which oddly look like leather shoes)

Isabella always visit the Flynn-Fletchers (mainly to see a certain redhead) even during school days. She wears a pink shirt with long white sleeves and a red heart in the middle, a necklace with her initials carved with pink jewels (given by Phineas), white jeans, a small pink clip-on bow, and brown flats.

Gretchen also visits the Flynn-Fletchers along with Isabella to help with the boys inventions. She wears a brown skirt, a yellow shirt with her name and a piece sign revolving around it, and yellow flats to top it off.

Baljeet now goes more oftenly to the young inventors backyard, seeing as he pretty much already learned college lessons at Grade School. He wears a light blue polo, khaki pants, a matching black belt, and dark-brown leather shoes.

Buford has given up bullying, but teases Baljeet from time to time. Due to this, he was able to make friends with others, mainly the Fireside Girls, after he apologized for his troubles. He wears a black hoodie with a skull on the back, a matching black shirt, black jeans, and black rubber shoes (dude likes the color black).

Ginger, along with the Fireside Girls visit whenever needed. A bit like Baljeet, she has everything planned out, scheduled, and arranged. She wears a white sundress, purple skirt, and purple flats to match her purple headband.

Milly gets along with Buford really well due to their "wild attitude". So she mostly comes whenever Buford is there. She wears gray skinny jeans, a punk rock shirt, and black flats. (She is not the emo/rocker type. She is still a Fireside Girl, just with a wilder behaviour)

Django comes to the backyard from time to time, but when he does it's because he has free time (which is a lot). He wears a green shirt with a paintbrush design, yellow jeans, and brown shoes.

Adyson also visits from time to time and she usually helps Isabella with her "problem" with Phineas. She wears a pink shirt with hearts surrounding her name, an orange skirt, a red headband, and white flats.

Gash was an old friend of Phineas, and a big gamer. He likes to eat alone, or with Jane back at his old school until they transferred back to Danville. He was also considered a social outcast until he met the gang. He has short, spiky, light gray hair (natural), carries around his headphones, wears a blue hoodie with an orange shirt that depicts a game console controller, skinny jeans, and black rubber shoes.

Last but not least, Jane was Isabella's childhood best friend and was once part of the same Fireside Girls troop. Before she went back to Danville, she was Gash's only friend. She has long, brown-hair that curls at the end, wears a red shirt that shows off her shoulders, a yellow skirt, and red heels (the heels are not too high and not too low).

What are they inventing? You may ask, but sadly no inventions for today, it just can't be done. Because tomorrow was the start of their classes at Danville High as freshmen, and they had to prepare.

But that wasn't going to stop them from having fun, so they decided to split the group in two. In the living room were the girls and out on the backyard were the boys, talking about... well you will find out anyway.

 **Boys PoV**

"Well... looks like tomorrow's the start of classes already, huh?" Phineas said with a sad expression.

Buford merely sneered, "We know Dinnerbell, no need to remind us."

"I like studying and I am not the least bit enjoyed by the fact." Baljeet replied. "I mean, I already know everything they will teach us!" he added, a frown plastered on his face. Ferb just nodded in agreement.

Gash, who was quietly listening shuddered at the mere thought of going back to school, when suddenly he got an idea. He looked at Phineas with an "I-got-a-great-idea" face.

Seeing this, Phineas stopped talking and looked at Gash. As he did this everybody else did so.

"Guys, why not we play a little game of 20 questions?" Gash asked leaving everyone confused. "Why?" they said altogether.

"Oh come on, we were barely able to hang out since everyone is busy nowadays." Gash said acting annoyed. "Let's call this a way to bond as friends."

"Well we don't have anything better to do, so why not?" Django replied, obviously bored out of his mind.

Gash smiled once again, "Ok rules are simple, one person asks a certain question and everyone, even the asker, has to answer it."

Ferb spoke up, amused by the rules, "Well, this should be fun." Everybody else agreed with Ferb.

"So, the fun shall finally begin!" Gash exclaimed cheerfully.

 **Girls PoV**

"Alright girls! Tomorrow's the first day of classes, so lets make the most of today!" Isabella exclaimed half-heartedly.

"We know chief..." Gretchen sighed.

"Lighten up guys!" Jane tried to cheer everyone up. "You got to think of the bright side! We still get to hang out with everyone. Just minus the inventions."

"Yeah. You're right Jane." Gretchen said, feeling hopeful.

Adyson just sported a bored expression. "Leaving the topic of school behind, what do we do for fun?" She glanced out the window to see the boys having fun. "I mean THEY are having fun alright..."

An awkward silence instilled among the former and current Fireside Girls.

Suddenly Jane beamed up, breaking the silence. "What about a game of truth or dare?" She said grinning maliciously.

"Judging from that grin you got something planned don't you?" Milly asked, curious about what her friend has planned.

Jane just laughed, "Yup! I was thinking that we do a "little contest" about who can survive the worst dares. If one backs down from her dare she is resorted to a truth."

"And what would that truth be?" Isabella just smiled like a madman (madwoman?). "Truth: Who is your crush, and show us proof." Jane said excitedly. "But Isabella has to confess, since EVERYONE but her crush knows." Isabella gave a disapproving look, "Fine you can say it to him in Spanish." Jane said with a frown.

After that little "scene" finished, everybody held a smirk on their face: A Fireside Girl never backs down from a challenge! Nor do they quit!

"So shall we start the game?" Jane asked. Everyone else agreed. "So, the fun shall finally begin!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

* * *

 **What do you guy's think about my 1st fanfiction?**

 **Please R &R and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism, and flames are allowed!**

 **I also gave you guys a vivid description of how the gang looks like.**


	2. A Friendly Game

**Authors Note:**

 **Once again, disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs Gash and Jane and this fanfiction.**

 **Just a little note incase your confused: Here the gang are just friends but they don't know that much about everyone. Even though they come to Phineas and Ferb's backyard every summer.**

* * *

 **A Friendly Game**

 **Boys PoV**  
"Do you mind if I start?" Ferb asked politely.

"Oh. Ferb being the tough guy?" Buford taunted. Ferb merely ignored him then smiled.

"1st Q: What is the worst thing you ate?" Ferb started with a grin. Buford gulped at his question.

 **Ferb's PoV**  
 _It's just a hunch,but judging from Buford's reaction and the fact that, well he's Buford. He probably ate something worth hearing._ I thought to myself as a smirk grew on my face.

 **Boys PoV**  
"Zucchini here." Phineas said in disgust.

"Mexican food." Baljeet said. Everyones eyes focused on him. "What? I just do not prefer its taste."

"I once had dog food. My cousin back in London tricked me." Ferb stated.

"Crayons. I ate one when I was 6 out of curiosity." Django said, making everyone chuckle.

"A spider." Gash said ashamed. "Apparently, at your Halloween party 4 years ago, a certain bully switched an edible candy spider I had with a real one." He added glaring at Buford.

"I thought you could tell!" Buford said defensively.

Ferb looked at Buford, "Well that's interesting. But what about **YOU** Buford?" Ferb said emphasizing "you".

 **Buford's PoV**  
I'm sweating real bad. It's like he knows I ate something weird or bad. _Wait, of course he knows! I'm Buford. I will so give him a taste of his own medicine later._ I thought while covering my face.

Suddenly, I got an idea. "What if I don't wanna?" I said with a grin.

What I heard next destroyed what was little left of my courage. "Well I guess you will be the first to experience the Fear-Inator I found online." Gash said out of nowhere.

"And what does that do?" I said trying my best to act tough.

"Oh, let's just say anyone who backs down from a question get to experience his worst fear." Gash replied as if eager to test the Fear-Inator out.

 **Boys PoV**  
"Fine I'll tell ya." Buford replied. Not wanting to be the first to test out the invention in Gash's hands.

Buford gulped once again and took a deep breathe, "I ate monkey brains." Buford whispered.

"What was that Buford?" Ferb said tauntingly.

"I said monkey brains." Buford said louder. Everyone started to hold their laughter.

"What was that again? We couldn't hear you." Ferb repeated.

"I said MONKEY BRAINS!" Buford shouted loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. At this remark everyone, except Buford burst out laughing.

Gash, while laughing uncontrollably asked, "Hahahaha Wh-Why hahaha Monkey haha Brains?!"

Buford just got angry and replied, "It was a delicacy at Africa. My family went there last summer."

Their laughter died down when they heard the girls shriek with excitement inside the house. "I wonder what their so excited about." Phineas wondered.

Ferb, needing to quench his thirst excused himself inside. "I'll just get a quick glass of water inside." He said as he stood up from the soft grass he was sitting on.

Seizing the opportunity, Django volunteered to ask next. "2nd Q: What's your worst experience ever?"

Gash glared at Django with a "You-had-to-ask-that?!" face. Django just grinned in return.

 **Ferb's PoV**  
I went in the house through the sliding glass door near the living room. When I came in everybody seemed to be staring at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked confused.

"N-no-nothing wr-wrong here. Hehehe..." I heard Gretchen say almost inaudibly, I found it quite cute. _What in the world am I saying?! Stop that Ferb._ I thought to myself.

They seem to be hiding something, but I don't know what. I guess I'll just not mind this today and just ask next time.

"Well don't mind me I'm just passing by." I said as I went into the kitchen to get 2 glasses of water.

As I went back out, I saw Isabella whisper something inaudible to Gretchen. It seemed like she was sick because her cheeks just went red hot.

For some reason I felt butterflies in my stomach when I see her. I decided to just focus on trying to help her. So I went nearer and tried to check if my suspicion was right. "Hey Gretchen are you sick? Your cheeks are red." I said as I went closer and gave her the other glass of water on my hand.

As I placed my forehead on hers to check her temperature, the others seemed to giggle and her temperature just seemed to increase.

"I-I'm fine, just... tired thats all." She said in reply. Seeing as she seems to be fine I went back outside to continue the game. "Well don't tire yourself out." I shouted before going back to the backyard.

 **Boys PoV**  
"Sadly, I lost an art competition by not being able to submit an entry." Django said with a sad expression.

"Once again, the monkey brains." Buford said, annoyed. Everyone chuckled.

"So what I miss?" Ferb asked. Django replied as quick as lightning, "I just asked what was your worst experience."

"Having a crush on Isabella." Baljeet said shamefully. Everyone eyed him once again, but Phineas had a death glare. "I HAD a crush... and besides I was like, 10. I like someone else now." Hearing this Buford got an idea.

Phineas and Ferb both said, "Having our inventions disappear everyday." Realizing they said the same thing, they made a fist bump.

Everybody was now done except Gash. They were just waiting for him to speak up.

They then heard another sound inside the house it was now a fit of laughter. "Just don't mind them." Ferb stated calmly.

Gash sighed, "One time I was at a water park, I climbed up one of the diving boards and jumped. When I rose from the pool, I found out my trunks fell off on impact." Gash stated. Now this remark made everyone laugh once again.

Buford was able to control his laughter and spoke first. "I'm asking next."

"Bring it on Buford! Ask us your worst." Gash said feeling competitive.

"Challenge Accepted." he replied with a grin, "3rd Q: Who is your crush currently?"

After hearing this, everyone froze up including Buford. Realizing that even he has to answer. He facepalmed mentally.

"So who will answer first?" Baljeet asked keeping his cool.

"I think you should." Django replied. "You were the one who said you had a new crush." At this remark everyone agreed.

Baljeet just sighed "I have a crush on..." he paused for a moment mustering up courage.

* * *

 **Sorry to leave you here, I had to spice up the story a bit don't I?**

 **Well please R &R. Even flames are allowed. Thanks a lot.**


	3. A Game With Stakes

**Author's Note**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this fanfiction and my OCs Gash and Jane**

 **This chapter is taken at the same time as the last chapter.**

* * *

 **A Game with Stakes**

 **Girls PoV**

"Alright, let's draw straws to see who goes first." Jane said, eager to start the game.

Everybody was pretty much questioning her about why she had straws in her bag.

"A Fireside Girl is always prepared!" She exclaimed happily.

Milly just rolled her eyes, "You had this all prepared haven't you? With the truth or dare and the straws?" she added skeptically.

Jane had her happiest smile on, "As always, Mil-Mil has seen through me."

Everybody looked at Jane, then at Milly. "Mil-Mil? Seriously?" Adyson said giggling.

"It's a nickname my younger brother gave me." she said glaring at Jane.

"I happened to come over her house for a project." Jane replied.

"Let's just pick the straws already." Ginger said with an expression that says: "Lets just get this over with". Picking a straw at the same time.

After everyone has picked they all compared straws.

"Ginger 1st, Isabella 2nd, Gretchen 3rd, Adyson 4th, Milly 5th, then me last." Jane said proudly. "Since I'm last, I get to dare first."

 **Ginger's PoV**

I don't know Jane that much yet, I just hope this won't be TOO hard.

 **Girls PoV**

"Ginger I dare you to... dress up like a boy until Isabella turn." Jane said grinning like mad.

Ginger became shocked and confused. "Wh-wha-what?!" Shocked because of the dare and confused with how she will do so. "And how in the world will I do that?"

Gretchen just pulled out a bag filled with clothes, which for some reason was filled with boy clothes.

"Why do you have a bag filled with boy clothes?" Adyson asked Gretchen curiously.

"These were from my pool party last night. Pretty much everybody left their clothes so I took the liberty to wash them." Gretchen said monotonously.

"I have to wear the clothes... of one of the boys out on the backyard. This is just great." she added sarcastically. Everybody just giggled in reply.

"So Ginger, whose clothes are you going to wear?" Adyson said smirking.

"Buford's? Too big. Gash's? Too gamey. Ferb's? Too long. Baljeet's..." Ginger said taking his shirt and tried to fit it. "Fits me..." she added, taking Baljeet's garments from the bag.

It took her 5 minutes flat to change and everybody just continued as if nothing happened.

"So Ginger, or should I say Baljeet." Gretchen said giggling, earning a glare from Ginger. "What would be your dare to Isabella?" At this remark, Ginger smiled.

"Isabella I dare you... to tickle Gretchen." Ginger said grinning wildly. A look of shock was plastered on Gretchen's face.

"Ok Ginger," Isabella said while slowly turning to Gretchen. "and HIIII... Gretchen." she added, rage present in her voice.

They suddenly heard a scream from the backyard that broke the tension, "I said MONKEY BRAINS!" followed by loud laughter.

Milly giggled softly, "Typical Buford. I wonder what they're doing outside."

 **Gretchen's PoV**

 _This is BAD, REAL BAD_... Back when we were 10 when we get into fights, it would be decided through tickle fights. I always won, that was until Isabella found my weak spot. My neck.

After that happened, I NEVER got into another fight with her. But I guess she wanted revenge for all those times I tickled her.

 _I'm screwed..._

 **Girls PoV**

After 5 minutes of endless torture, Gretchen was finally free. She wanted to scream at Ginger for giving that dare to Isabella, out of all people.

Her anger turned to concern when Isabella looked at her with an evil grin. "Gretchen, I dare you..." Gretchen gulped in fear. "To get tickled by EVERYONE in the room."

This was followed by a shriek of excitement from everyone but Gretchen, then giggling.

"NO! I refuse!" Gretchen said in anger.

Ginger, who has now changed back to her original clothes, spoke up. "So, your ready to tell us your crush then?"

Silence, it was all that was heard for several seconds. Until Gretchen sighed, breaking the awkward tension in the room. "Fine... it's Ferb."

Everybody now just sat in silence and shock at what they heard. Then as if on cue Ferb came in, causing everyone to look his way.

 **Gretchen's PoV**

Great timing... when I said who my crush was, HE had to enter the room.

"Is something wrong?" I heard him ask, just hearing his voice gave me butterflies in my stomach.

"N-no-nothing wr-wrong here. Hehehe..." I replied quickly and nervously, I just hope he doesn't get suspicious.

"Well don't mind me I'm just passing by." Thankfully, he didn't. Ever since THAT day 2 years ago, he seemed to talk more.

Everybody just looked at me. "What?" I asked them cautiously.

"That was impecable timing..." Milly said soft enough for Ferb not to hear but loud enough for us to.

"So..." Isabella whispered into my ear, "are you going to prove it?"

 _She had to ask..._ I thought getting flustered. Which, Ferb seemed to notice as he got out of the kitchen.

"Hey Gretchen are you sick? Your cheeks are red." I heard him say as he went closer and gave me the other glass of water he was holding.

 _He is just so kind, too bad he likes Vanessa._ I thought to myself.

My thinking was disrupted when he put his forehead on mine, making the others giggle. I felt more nervous realizing that he was so close. _In fact so close, I could just leap in and kiss him. Stop that Gretchen, don't think about that._ I scolded myself making me blush with what I thought.

"I-I'm fine, just... tired thats all." I replied hoping that he would buy it.

Thankfully, he bought it and I sighed in relief. But before he left he shouted out to me, "Well don't tire yourself out." Then he left.

My cheeks went red again. Maybe, just maybe, I still have a chance with him. I thought before going to Ferb Land.

 **Girls PoV**

"Well, that was all the proof we need." Jane said smiling at Gretchen whose cheeks grew deep red.

"I know right?!" Isabella said, holding back her excitement, "I mean, did you see her reaction when Ferb thought she was sick? Priceless!" she added followed by squeals of laughter from everyone.

"Alright, alright I get it... I'm out of the game..." Gretchen said calmly but with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Let's continue this... shall we girls?" Jane said competitively.

"It's on..." Everybody said in unison.

"I am going to take a quick nap now." Gretchen tiredly said. "It took forever to take off that stain on Ferb's shirt." She added as she yawned.

"Sweet dreams then Gretchen! Don't worry we won't tell Ferb." Ginger said earning giggles from everyone. Gretchen would have reacted if she wasn't already asleep.

* * *

 **So? What do you think of this chapter?**

 **Please R &R what you think. Flames are allowed.**


	4. A Broken Heart

**Author's Note**

 **If there is anything that you think I should improve, please let me know through review or PM.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this fanfiction and my OCs Gash and Jane.**

 **Replying to reviews:**

 **MabelFan7779: I'm supes glad you like my story!**

 **ElleFreak: Thanks for your support Elle! I greatly appreciate it! And it's nice to know that you like my story.**

 **Dreadwing216: Well so do I! Continue reading and you will be in for a BIG surprise. :D**

 **babycake212: I'm really glad you like it little sis. :)**

* * *

 **A Broken Heart**

 **Baljeet's PoV**

"I have a crush on..." I said mustering up some courage... "no one." I was able to say bluntly. But truthfully, I do have a crush. Thankfully, by hanging out with Buford I was able to learn how to lie.

All I did was lower my heart pressure by imagining something else, then bluntly saying my answer while looking at everyone.

Thankfully, only Buford became suspicious since he knows me TOO well. But not enough to detect if I'm lying or not.

 **Boys PoV**

"Well thats too bad..." Buford stated with a neutral expression. "I thought I could get some juicy info from my nerd to give me a reason to bully him again." He added teasingly.

Apparently, Buford now lessens his bullying and just teases Baljeet from time to time. This happened after an incident that almost costed Baljeet an arm and a leg.

Everybody just chuckled at the once bully and bullied.

"Well I don't suppose somebody else wants to volunteer?" Baljeet said, remaining calm. Everybody just stayed still, not wanting to reveal who they have feelings for.

Everybody was silent until Phineas spoke up with a suggestion. "Why not we Rock-Paper-Scissors for this? First one to lose answers first."

"I suppose we could..." Gash said holding up his hand in front, to which everyone else followed. "Rock-Paper-Scissors... SHOOT!" Everybody but Baljeet said in chorus.

Fortunately for Django and Buford they won. Leaving Phineas, Ferb, and Gash. The three looked at each other then held out their hands once again. This time with more stakes played knowing one of them will go first.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors... SHOOT!" The three said once again, closing their eyes in hopes of winning. Baljeet, Buford, and Django looking closely at the nerve-wracking match. (A/N: Admit it, you would feel the same way if this happened to you. Especially if your "crush" was in earshot.)

Unfortunately for Phineas, he lost. Followed by Ferb, then Gash.

Seeing this, everyone looked at Phineas. "Hehehe... I NEED to use the bathroom." Phineas said standing up, hoping to avoid answering.

He was about to make a run for it when he felt someone grab his shirt collar.

"Phineas," He looked around and saw that his captor was none other than Ferb. "We know you're just trying to avoid the question." Ferb said in an irritated voice, knowing he has to answer next.

"Alright, fine it's..." Phineas nervously started answering. "Isabella... I'm in love... with lsabella." He finally said, earning shocked expressions from everyone. "She's just kind, cheerful, caring, optimistic, and friendly. She helps me and others when they need it the most. She even has a body that the girls envy and the boys can't ignore." He added, taking deep breathes after his rant.

Everybody just went wide-eyed, realizing Phineas pretty much described Isabella as hot.

Ferb patted his back. "Well that wasn't so hard was it?"

"Well if it wasn't that hard, then I hope you're ready to tell everyone yours then." Phineas retorted. Ferb was about to speak when Phineas stopped him. "And don't say Vanessa! I know you don't like her anymore.

"Ferb moved back in shock. "How did you know?"

"Your wallet didn't have her picture anymore." Phineas said, now regaining his composure. Ferb was now propped onto the tree, realizing that what Phineas said was right.

 ***Flashback***

 **Ferb's PoV**

 **2 Years Ago**

I was waiting at the mall, hoping I could spot Vanessa. I had a crush on her since I was 10, and now I'm going to confess my feelings.

Then as if on cue, Vanessa opened the mall doors and walked straight to "Coffee is Me", a new store that opened.

I quickly followed her, with a flower behind my back. I waited for her to find a seat so I could talk to her.

But when she did, before I could sit beside her, a man around her age went by and took the seat next to her.

Judging from their greetings and the way they talked, it seemed like they knew each other.I quickly moved to a seat close enough to hear them, but still far away for them not to see me.

"Hey Monty, so how you doing?" Vanessa greeted cheerfully. "Oh I'm fine now after seeing you." Monty said, clearly flirting with her.

Hearing this, I accidentally snapped the flower on my hand. _Who the heck is this guy?_ I thought to myself. Maybe he's just her friend.

But then all my hopes were shattered, "It's so sweet to know that my boyfriend misses me." Hearing this, I just started to run, run far away from her. My face started to get covered in my tears.

I ran all the way to the park to try and forget what happened. There, I stopped at the ice cream shop where me and Phineas would eat. I ordered my usual: Rocky Road, to try and forget about what happened, but the tears kept coming.

The vendor seeing how sad I was decided to give me another to cheer me up, it was Strawberry-Vanilla.

I paid for both cones even though the vendor said the other was on him. I sat at one of the park benches while moping and crying my heart out silently as to not disturb the passer-bys.

I sat there for 10 minutes crying until I felt someone sit down beside me. "Hey Ferb, are you alright?" I heard someone say. _How does she know me?_

I looked up to see a Fireside Girl in her uniform and I knew who she was. She helps out with the others whenever me and Phineas would make inventions. Her name was Gretchen.

For some odd reason, I felt butterflies in my stomach whenever I see her. Even back then before I met Vanessa.

I merely nodded showing that I was okay, but deep down I felt terrible. But she saw right through me.

"Ferb, you are not alright... I can tell." I sighed and sat up straight. I did not want to tell her, given that she might worry more about me.

So instead, I gave her the other ice cream on my hand and told her, "Thank you Gretchen, but you don't have to worry about me." I said smiling, "But just knowing that you came here to comfort me is enough to make me happy." I added as I noticed a small blush appear on her face.

When I got home I felt happier than usual. But before I reached our house I took out my wallet and ripped Vanessa's picture.

The spot where her picture was, is now reserved for someone special. Someone I truly had feelings for.

 ***End of Flashback***

 **Boys PoV**

Ferb was still struggling to stand and was now leaning on the tree when he spoke up. "Alright you got me. I'm in love..." He inhaled deeply, "...with Gretchen."

Everybody, even Phineas now just sat down in shock. Who knew Ferb actually liked Gretchen. "Oh, and I've also liked her before I met Vanessa." Ferb added with a happy smile.

A whole minute of silence overcame the backyard. It was only broken by Buford, who was now eager to know who Gash has feelings for. "Gash, looks like your next." Buford said teasingly.

"I know Buford." Gash said, irritated by Buford. He followed with a sigh.

 **Gash's PoV**

I took a deep breath before I give them my answer, "I have a crush on..." I closed my eyes ready to say her name.

I opened my mouth just as I opened my eyes. But no words came out of my mouth, I was more intrigued by how I got inside the living room. For several seconds I was speechless until Isabella piped in. "Hey are you ok?"

"No. Everything... is not ok. I mean what the heck am I doing here?" I replied but then I noticed something wrong with me. "And why is my voice suddenly higher?"

I looked at myself, my hair, my clothes, my body. I had dark-brown curly hair. My clothes were a skirt and a red shirt with sleeves that show off the shoulders. My whole attire just shouted girly. What's more I had the body of a girl.

"Are you alright?" Adyson asked me. "Guys, its me Gash. Why am I here? I thought I was outside." I am so confused and scared right now...

Everyone just looked at me like I was a murderer. "Gash is outside." When I looked back, sure enough "I" was there. Everyone outside seemed to be confused too.

I looked back at everyone, then I fainted. First magically being in the living room, in a girl's body. Then, seeing that "I" was actually outside as proof was too much for me to handle.

The last thing I remember was that everyone (boys and girls) was trying to wake me up and... someone else. They were all screaming, "Wake up! Wake up Gash and..." then I blacked out.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this new chapter! I know it had a lot of Ferbetchen fluff. So sorry to all Ferbnessa fans if I broke your hearts.**

 **And also, Phinabella! Yayyyyyyy!**

 **I bet everybody's wondering what happened to Gash. I guess you just have to wait for the next chapter to find out :D**

 **Please R &R about what you think of it so far. Thanks a lot for all your support! :)**


	5. Who Am I?

**Authors Note**

 **Disclaimer: Once again, I only own this fanfic and my OCs Gash and Jane.**

 **This story happened at the same time my previous chapter (A Broken Heart) occurred.**

 **Replying to Reviews:**

 **ElleFreak: Glad you like it again! I decided that Isabella had enough hardships in the show, so tadaa! No more Phineas the Oblivious.**

 **Dreadwing216: Same. I am also a Ferbetchen supporter. But I won't use that suggestion on THIS story. So I will probably use it for a nice Ferbetchen one-shot. :)**

 **THE TATTOO ARTIST: Skinny dipping? I don't suppose she liked you too? Or was it for the lolz?**

* * *

 **Who am I?**

 **Isabella's PoV**

Our game continued like normal but something kept us distracted, Gretchen's "peaceful" nap. What am I saying... there was nothing peaceful with it. She kept mumbling things like: "I *murmurs* Ferb." and "Ferb *murmurs*".

All of us tried not to laugh in order not to wake her up, so instead Ginger got ahold of Gretchen's phone and started to voice record her.

It went on for a full minute and a half until Jane got impatient, "Are we playing the game or what?!"

 **Girls PoV**

Everyone moved back in shock, while Ginger almost dropped Gretchen's phone. The sudden outburst also woke up Gretchen from her nap.

"Huh? What I miss?" Gretchen asked half-asleep.

"Oh we were just going to continue, and so far nobody else had to reveal their crushes." Milly said excitedly.

"And..." Ginger added sitting beside Gretchen. "We got this." She said with a cheeky smile as she played the recording.

When Gretchen heard it, she desperately tried to take it away from Ginger's hands. "Give it back! Before Ferb comes in again and hears it!" Ginger, showing no signs of cooperating just stuck out her tongue.

Jane suddenly got an idea. "I just remember it was my turn next... so Ginger," Jane said catching the attention of Ginger and Gretchen who were in the brink of a catfight. "I dare you to delete that recording."

Ginger frowned while the others giggled, "Fine..." Ginger said causing Gretchen to sigh in relief.

As soon as she deleted it she looked at Isabella once again. "Chief, I dare you to show everyone... THAT picture." This caused Isabella to stiffen and confused the rest.

"Not THAT picture..." She sighed heavily. This caused the others to get confused even more.

"Isabella, what is this "THAT picture" you and Ginger are talking about?" Gretchen said curiously. Isabella gave another loud sigh in return.

"It's this..." Isabella said taking a picture from her wallet, revealing it to everyone. She apparently took a picture of Phineas at Gretchen's pool party asleep on one of the benches only on his trunks.

Seeing this everybody giggled like crazy, while Isabella just sat down in embarrassment. "That's ok Chief, everybody has secrets. Even Phineas, In fact he could have been dreaming of you." Adyson teasingly said emphasizing "Phineas" and "you". This caused Isabella to blush.

Isabella tried focusing on the game realizing it was HER turn and she dares ADYSON, perfect timing. "So let's continue then... Adyson." Isabella said with another grin. "Bring it." Adyson said over confidently. "I dare you... to eat a spoonful of wasabi." Isabella said menacingly.

Hearing Isabella's dare, Jane rushed to the kitchen and got the wasabi and a spoon.

Thankfully, Ms. Flynn-Fletcher (Linda Fletcher) has allowed the teens to take whatever they want from the kitchen if ever they get hungry.

When Jane got back, she set the spoon full of wasabi on the table. "I can SO take this." Adyson said with a hint of nervousness. "Then say: Ah!" Isabella said bringing the spoon closer to Adyson's mouth.

Adyson took a deep breathe and prepared for the worst. When she ate it, spiciness rushed to her whole body. This in turn caused her to run to the kitchen and drink 3 glasses of water and had a piece of ice in her mouth. The other's couldn't help but laugh.

When Adyson finally calmed down, she was in a bad mood. So she decided to take her anger on Milly, her next victim. "Mil, I dawe yoo..." she started with her tongue still on fire. She finally relaxed after the ice melted. "to date Buford."

Milly froze in her seat. "Wha-what?!" She exclaimed in shock. "You heard me. I dare you. To. Go. On. A. Date. With. Buford." Adyson said angrily.

 **Milly's PoV**

 _Could Adyson have known that I like Buford? Impossible. I never told her nor gave any hints._ I thought nervously.

"F-f-fine... I'll do it." I said sadly outside but happy inside. Adyson held a smirk on her face. "Is that so? Then that must mean you like Buford." I heard her say.

"What?! How did you know?" I asked furiously. Adyson just smiled in return, "You were so obvious, you know?"

 **Girls PoV**

Everybody just sat there looking at Milly, they couldn't even believe what they heard. "Alright, what she said is true..." Milly said disappointingly.

An awkward silence filled the room and Milly was getting uncomfortable. That was, until Gretchen piped in, "That's alright Mil-Mil, I felt like that too."

"Yeah you're right, I gotta look on the bright side." Milly suddenly said happily. Isabella questioned her, seeing the sudden mood change. "Which is?"

"The fact that I might go on a date with Buford." Milly replied happily. Adyson just giggled at her sudden reaction, then was followed by the others.

The group just kept laughing until Jane broke their wails of laughter. "So I guess it's..." a sudden pause was heard.

 **Jane's PoV**

"What in the world is going on?" I exclaimed, surprised by the sudden change. I'm pretty sure I was sitting back at the living room.

"Hey guys why am I here? Why are you here? Why is my voice suddenly deeper?" I asked the boys in front of me.

"Uhh... Gash you okay?" Phineas said confused. "You are never this talkative." He added.

"Of course Gash isn't. I spent almost my whole life with him." I said happily. _I am merely hallucinating right now, maybe dreaming?_

Everybody stared at me utterly confused. "Well, dream friends, It's me Jane! I am in a weird dream right now." I said thinking the last part out loud.

"Gash... Jane's in the living room." Baljeet said, unhappily. I look back and sure enough "I" was back in the living room so I pinched myself to see if this was real. I looked at myself, I had a blue hoodie and headphones and sure enough, I was in Gash's body!

Before I knew it, I fainted of shock and confusion. The last thing I remembered was Buford carrying me into the living room. Where I saw "Gash", and he fainted.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like this new chapter!**

 **Please R &R what you think. Flames are allowed.**

 **And also, I updated the Prologue of this story. So that should help you reimagine how each character looks like.**

 **PM or Review for suggestions or clarifications.**

 **Thanks to all who supported me! :D**


	6. This Is Going To Be A Long Day

**Author's Note**

 **Before I start I just want to say that if you want, you may suggest on what I can write. I don't just write things off my head. (Ok sometimes I do) So if you have a suggestion don't hesitate to leave it on a review or a PM.**

 **I have also signed up as beta-reader. So for those who want to start their own story, you may ask me for help/beta-read.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this fanfiction and my OCs Gash and Jane.**

 **Replying to Reviews:**

 **Dreadwing167: It'll come soon enough.**

 **ElleFreak: Thanks! I don't really use strong language in my stories or soon to be stories.**

 **THE TATTOO ARTIST: You'll see. Soon enough. Perhaps too soon...**

* * *

 **This Is Going To Be A Long Day**

 **No One's PoV**

It was already 12 in the afternoon and everybody was in Phineas and Ferb's bedroom. There laid on the bed of Phineas was Gash and on Ferb's was Jane, both still unconscious.

30 minutes have passed since "the incident" and the teens were worried for their friends. Everybody was silent, only small murmurs and whispering could be heard from the group.

This went on for another 5 minutes until the door was opened. Everybody turned around to see who it was. It was Candace.

"What are you guys doing? Usually at the end of summer you two," Candace said pointing at the young inventors. "would be inventing something gigantic." She finished still in a mood to bust her brothers.

"Candace, we didn't inven-" Phineas was about to say when he heard a groan. Everybody looked back and saw Jane already awake, sitting up on the bed. "Hey guys what I miss?" Jane said as if nothing happened.

"You don't remember anything?" Isabella asked curiously. "Nope, I just dreamt that I was a boy and people mistook me for Gash. It was funny now that I think of it." Jane said unbeknownst to her of what really happened.

"Say what am I doing here on a bed and... Gash?" Jane asked as she saw him lying down on the bed. "What happened to Gash? Is he ok?" Her mood suddenly changed from carefree to worried. This in turn caused Candace to become more confused.

Ferb, observing closely, took note of how Jane reacted and decided to pull a prank for the prank SHE pulled on him yesterday at the pool party.

"Jane, Gash fell down the backyard tree and could possibly be in a coma now due to the impact." Ferb said winking at the others, getting them to act with him. "WHAT?!" Both Jane and Candace screamed in shock.

"Guys is this true?" Jane said as she started to tear up. Everybody else nodded, fakely sobbing. Seeing this Jane started to cry. "Somebody call the hospital! Gash don't die!" She said with pleas of sadness.

Unknowing to her everybody started chuckling, Jane apparently connected with Gash at a deep level and she was too afraid to lose him. Candace also started crying until Phineas explained the prank to her almost causing her to lose it. But she went with it.

Jane was now crying on Gash's shirt, having his hoodie removed and placed aside by Buford after "Gash" (Jane in Gash's body) fainted.

Everybody was holding their laughter until they heard a low groan. This got everyone's, especially Jane's, attention. They looked at the bed to see Gash struggling to sit up.

"Guys I had a weird dream, I was playing 20 Questions with you guys when suddenly I was-" Before he could finish, he was strangled by a bear hug. "Gash you're alive!" Jane practically screamed in his ear.

This in turn caused everyone to laugh so hard. Jane, still with a tear-stained face questioned why they were laughing. "Jane, Gash never fell. He was never in danger." Ferb said in a giddy tone. This caused Jane to turn from sad to angry. "Until you gave him a death hug." Milly added causing everyone to laugh once more.

Jane then walked over to Ferb and held him by the collar. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! I THOUGHT GASH WAS DYING!" Jane screamed at Ferb. She was about to punch him square in the nose when Gash held her shoulders.

"Jane, calm down..." Gash said causing Jane to loosen up her grip on Ferb. "Knowing Ferb, he did it for the ketchup-mustard balloon prank you pulled on him last night."

Jane, remembering the prank immediately apologized for what she did. "Oh gosh Ferb I'm sorry. I forgot what I did to you yesterday. Friends again?" Jane said, with her head down in shame.

"No." Ferb replied monotonously.

This caused Jane to look up at Ferb with a sad face. "So it's enemies." Jane pouted.

"Nope." Ferb said. Everyone started to grin, knowing what he will say next.

"Then what?" Jane said confused and startled at his answer.

"Even." Ferb said with a smile causing everyone to chuckle and giggle.

"Alright, you got me." Jane said finally joining her laughing friends. Gash then remembered that he woke up in a bed and this confused him. "Say, what did happen? And why did I wake up on a bed?" He said with a look of confusion.

"I'm pretty sure "you" said you were Gash, apparently in Jane's body 45 minutes ago." Gretchen piped in. "Same went for you Jane." She added causing Gash and Jane to remember what happened.

"But, I seriously doubt that you and Gash really switched bodies. In fact, this could have been another one of your pranks. Jane." Gretchen added, glaring at Jane.

"I swear I didn't plan any of it!" Jane said trying to convince her friends. "Ditto." Gash added still nervous about what happened.

"Let's just forget about this for at least a second and I'll get snacks. Then we shall discuss this." Phineas said before leaving to go get snacks.

"Hey Ferb. That was a great prank. So no hard feelings." Jane said trying to pass the time. Ferb just sat there in silence a confused look strewn on his face.

"Hey Ferb? You ok?" Gretchen said nervously. This is the first time in 2 years that ferb became suddenly, silent. Just then Ferb ran downstairs. "What happened to him? Just leaving us here." Buford scoffed.

 **Ferb's PoV**

"... no hard feelings." Jane said passing up the time. I was about to speak up but a blink of my eye and I was suddenly kneeling in the dimly lit kitchen.

 _What in the world?_ I thought as I examined myself. I touched my hair and noticed that it was a mess, I took a strand and saw that it was red. I was definitely in Phineas's body.

Gash and Jane weren't lying that's for sure.

 **Phineas's PoV**

I rushes down the stairs to get some chips. Whatever happened today was strange. It didn't even seem like Gash and Jane lied.

I bent down the kitchen floor, not bothering to turn on the lights. I was about to pick up 6 packs of potato chips when I was suddenly back at the bedroom.

"Hey Ferb? You ok?" I heard Gretchen say. Did she just say Ferb? I looked at myself and I was wearing beige and purple, something only Ferb would wear. I then noticed my bangs and a tuft of green covered my eyes. I was in Ferb's body that's for sure.

I realized that me and Ferb switched bodies. Just like what happened with Gash and Jane. Remembering that I was downstairs, I ran out and went down as fast as I could.

Truly, I saw my body on the floor, kneeling. So I grabbed "Ferb" and ran back straight to the bedroom. Before I took the chips though.

 **No One's PoV**

Everybody was confused with the sudden change of Ferb's behaviour. They were about to follow him downstairs when Ferb came up sweating nervously, 6 bags of chips on his hand.

It looked like he pulled Phineas up the stairs, who seemed to have an emotionless gaze. This confused everybody, especially Isabella and Gretchen.

"Guys," Ferb said. "Gash and Jane weren't acting. The body swap thing is real. I am Phineas. He's Ferb." "Ferb" said nervously and scared.

"I don't believe ya Ferboy." Buford said taking a bag of chips from "Ferb's" hand. "If you really are Phineas and he's Ferb," Buford said pointing at "Ferb" then at "Phineas". "...prove it." He said as he took a chip and ate it.

"Phineas" spoke up first, "Isabella told me a secret that I shouldn't tell Phineas." "Phineas" stated calmly. This made Isabella die inside, but thankfully "Phineas" never revealed the secret.

"A secret? Between you two? Kept from me?!" "Ferb" said unhappily. "Why Izzy?" He added with a sad expression.

Baljeet broke the tension that was growing among the 2 best friends. "Well that's all the proof we need to know." He said in a smart tone, "But, how long will this last?" He added, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"I don't know... maybe we just have-" "Ferb" said. "to wait... I'm back in my body!" Phineas said happily.

"Thank goodness that was over. Being in your body was like losing all the muscles I trained for." Ferb said pulling up his shirt to reveal 6 pack abs. This caused Gretchen to blush like crazy, thus causing her to turn around. Thankfully, Ferb didn't notice.

"Hey! I got muscles too you know." Phineas exclaimed, pulling up his shirt too. Seeing his 4 pack abs, Isabella almost fainted, and had to lean on Adyson for support.

"This is gonna be a long day." Django said sitting down on Ferb's bed and closing his eyes to rest a bit. But when he opened them, something was clearly off...

* * *

 **Hey guys hope you liked this chapter!**

 **In case you're confused when Phineas and Ferb switched: I used the name of who he changed to. So Phineas was "Ferb" and Ferb was "Phineas". Hope this clears some confusion.**

 **Please R &R what you think. Suggestions, Comments, Flame, ANYTHING.**

 **Rorscarch Out! See you all next time!**

 **PS I have a Ferbetchen one-shot in the making. So keep up with that! :)**


	7. Want You In My Life

**Authors Note**

 **Disclaimer: Once again, I only own this fanfic and my OCs Gash and Jane.**

 **I am sorry for not being able to post earlier. I encountered an early writers block...**

 **But anyways, I am working on another story, which will be like a compilation of FLUFFY Ferbetchen one-shots. So to all you Ferbetchen supporters out there, get ready :)**

 **Replying to Reviews:**

 **ElleFreak: One just lead to another... then when I reread what I wrote I laughed so hard :P**

 **Dreadwing216: I am already working on the one-shot. I have a basis, I just need to thicken the plot.**

 **THE TATTOO ARTIST: Oh don't worry. I'm planning on adding more comedic stuff. In fact, I think I should turn this story to Romance/Comedy instead of Supernatural.**

* * *

 **Want You In My Life**

 **Django's PoV**

Man I'm really tired after this whole day. I should probably take some rest. "This is going to be a long day..." I said as I lied down on the bed and closed my eyes. I started to think good thoughts and blocked the conversations that occurred.

A few moments later I start to feel uncomfortable. It felt like the bed was made of pure wood. I opened my eyes...

What I saw shocked me more than anything. I payed no attention to the fact that I could see my body sitting on the bed. Instead, my focus was on the notebook Adyson was holding, whilst everyone just looked at me in shock.

It was a green notebook, with glitters ornamented on the sides of a big, red heart in the middle.

"No... this can't be happening." I said weakly as I ran straight into the bathroom. I felt myself tearing up. Although these eyes are not mine, nor is this body.

 **No One's PoV**

Everybody was more confused than shock. Although Phineas and Ferb can defy the laws of physics every summer, there is no clear explanation or lead to what is happening.

"There is just no clear explanation!" Baljeet said in the middle of the gangs conversation. They were talking about the recent events and how it could have occurred.

"Jeet, we know it seems impossible but..." Ginger tried to say but was interrupted by Buford, "Guys stop! All this smart talk is messing up my..." he angrily stated but the sentence was finished by Django. "...brain. Wait what?"

Everybody looked at Django confused as to why he finished Buford's sentence. They were about to ask Buford when they saw him sleeping on his chair.

"Ok... on second thought, this whole incident is either real or I'm just dreaming." Everybody just looked at Django clearly confused, until it dawned on them. "Guys, its me Buford..." "Django" said clearly annoyed.

"Ok, this proves that... whatever is happening right now... is happening at random." Baljeet said figuratively.

"Django" just stood still for a moment thinking... until he looked up and smiled mischievously. "Well... I'm in Django's body. Maybe I should have some fun..." he added as he took the bag laid down on the floor. It had a tag with the name: "Django Brown".

"Bufe... are you sure about this?" Milly said nervously. Knowing Buford, he goes to crazy extent when bored.

"Don't worry..." "Django" just said calmly. "I'm just digging in for some juicy secrets our artost may have." He added still looking for something interesting. Until he saw a notebook in the bottom of his bag, seeing it he pulled it out.

"This looks interesting. Adyson, you know him best compared to all of us, why not you check it first?" "Django" said while grinning.

This shocked Adyson, seeing as it's so out of Buford's character... "Alright, first of all, that sounds weird coming from Django's body. Second, I am not invading his privacy..." Adyson said disapprovingly.

"Really? Because from the looks of this notebook, it could be from another girl seeing as it's so girly..." This caused Adyson to look at the notebook, curious at what could be written inside. "...and, it's green, with glitters... and a heart? Plus, as far as I remember Django liked the color Indigo..." This caused Adyson to take the notebook.

"Wow Adyson... why suddenly so curious?" Isabella said teasingly. Adyson just ignored her and opened the notebook slowly, working up the courage to open it. At this, everybody formed a semicircle around her to see what Django could have been writing there.

As this was happening, "Buford" was awakening from his little nap. His eyes suddenly went to the notebook in Adyson's hands. "Wait Django, I can explain!" Adyson said in a panic, expecting a reaction from "Buford", but what she got was different from what she expected.

"Buford" just ran out the door, leaving Adyson in a shock. She looked back down at the half-open notebook and began to wonder why Django reacted like that. She flipped the cover and what she saw shocked her and the others.

She began to cry, and even started to smile stuttering out the words she wanted to say. "H-he li-likes..." **(A/N: Mini cliffhanger! I am so evil. :3 Well keep reading...)**

 **Django's PoV**

 _Why?! Why did this have to happen? And... she even had to see..._ I was pouring a waterfall. I can't believe my luck.

I looked at the mirror and saw a tear-stained Buford. I'm too sad to even care. I just washed my eyes and went out the bathroom, then too the backyard.

A secret I didn't want anyone to know. Especially Adyson. She'll think I'm a freak now...

 **No One's PoV**

"H-he li-likes..." Adyson started stuttering as she started to flip the pages of the notebook she was holding.

In each and every page were detailed drawings of Django and her during times they spent together. It could be from parties, sad moments, schooldays, everything.

Each picture was detailed, it even included the background, and it was drawn very well. What surprised everyone was that in every page, in the top corners were the initials "I 3 A.S." in a green heart, Adyson's favorite color, and on the sides were the words: "I love you, Adyson"

"He likes... me." At this, Adyson fainted. Jane carried her and placed her on the bed. Everybody was too shocked to notice. A minute later their shock was broken when they heard Django crying. "I'm back in my body... Well, she probably hates me now..." Django said sadly as he pointed at Adyson. He then took his things and left before he could be stopped.

But in his hurry he forgot one thing, the notebook. Then before they realized it, he already left.

The commotion caused Adyson to wake up from her shock. "This is so weird... there was a green notebook and-" Jane suddenly cut her off. "Adyson it's real. In fact, Django left in a hurry but forgot so called notebook."

"Where's Django? I need to talk to him..." Adyson said as she started to blush remembering what Django had written and drew. "Like Jane said, he left." Isabella said taking notice of the atmosphere.

All the boys, excluding Ferb, had a sad look on their faces. They knew they would have felt the same way if it were them in Django's shoes.

"I see... I know what to do now." At that remark, Adyson left. She went out, took her bike and started to ride to the direction of Django's house...

 **(A/N: I suggest playing the song: Everytime we Touch for this scene. I don't own this song and I just want to use it because it matches the scene.)**

 **Adyson's PoV**

 _I need... to tell him how I feel._ I started pedaling as fast as I can.

 _ **I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams.**_

 _I need to let him know how I feel._ I was getting farther from the Flynn-Fletchers household.

 _ **Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive.**_

I finally reached his house. _He has been there for me when I need him._ Memories of me and him started flashing before my eyes. _I hope I'm not too late._

 _ **Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**_

 _That day my dog died, he was there to comfort me._ I got out of my bike, walking slowly.

 _ **And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.**_

 _When I was new at school, he was there to show me around._ I started to near his front porch.

 _ **Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**_

 _After I got into a fight with the Fireside Girls, he listened to me._ I started to raise my hand, slowly closing it.

 _ **Need you by my side.**_

 _When everyone forgot my birthday, he planned out a whole surprise party._ My hand slowly inched closer to the door.

 _ **Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.**_

 _After I got into an accident, he was there to help me._ I stopped, crying as my memories appear before me.

 _ **Cause everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**_

 _At the hospital, he was there to accompany me._ I moved my hand near the door once again.

 _ **Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go.**_

 _Finally, he was there when I almost died, holding my hand and praying for a miracle._ I then knocked on the door.

 _ **Want you in my life...**_

The door slowly opened and I saw the figure of the one who was always there for me. I immediately hugged him, my face covered in tears. "Django... I love you too."

* * *

 **How's that for the chapter? Romance starts here... and yes, I am a Djangyson supporter as well.**

 **Once again, I hope you like this chapter. So please R &R. A review is enough to inspire me to continue writing, and reading these touch my heart. (For real)**

 **Rorscarch is out. Until the next chapter :)**


	8. A Wasted Opportunity

**Authors Note**

 **Hey guys, did you miss me? Anyways, sorry for updating slowly, school just started and I wanted to post my new story/stories: "Ferbetchen One-Shots" before I start school.**

 **Anyways, don't worry, I will try to update whenever I can. If this story is stopped, either I got banned, or I am dead :P**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this fanfic and my OCs Gash and Jane.**

 **Also, if you out there are an artist, if you have the time PM me. I would want to request for a new cover photo either drawn or computerized. I will tell more details when you PM me.**

 **Replying to Reviews:**

 **ElleFreak: Don't worry! I promise it WILL be interesting.**

 **Dreadwing216: Already out! Just find in my stories: Ferbetchen One-Shots. BTW Why not make an official account? Personally, it is easier to use due to being able to find out if a new story or chapter is released.**

 **THE TATTOO ARTIST: Keep reading to find out! :D**

 **Guest: Thanks for the compliment and the correction :)**

 **Clare: I won't lose steam on the story. I'm just busy with school :). Aw, shucks you flatter me.**

 **PS Ferb IS a ladies man. So it's natural for him.**

* * *

 **A Wasted Opportunity**

 **No One's PoV**

 ***In Phineas and Ferb's Room, just after Adyson left***

"That was an interesting turn of events..." Phineas stated confused, "Why did Adyson leave?" he added, obviously still oblivious.

"Somehow, you aren't as smart as I thought you would be... my oblivious brother." Ferb remarked disappointingly, causing everyone to laugh excluding Isabella who sadly sighed. "What do you mean?" Phineas asked, confusing him even more.

"You'll understand when you grow up Dinnerbell." Buford teased, "Hey I'm 14!" Phineas declared causing everyone to chuckle and giggle. "But your 8 inside..." Baljeet commented wittily, causing everyone to burst into fits of laughter.

"Uhhh..." Phineas groaned, burying his face in a pillow. Closing his eyes, he tried to relax and calm down, but as he opened his eyes one look at himself and he knew... it has happened again.

 **Django's PoV**

 ***Back at his house***

 _Could I be dreaming? This seems too good to be real._ I thought to myself, pinching my arm to see if I am. Sure enough this was all real.

"Adyson..." I remarked sheepishly, blushing like a red tomato as I realized what had happened. Adyson gazed at me, still teary-eyed. Her beautiful face being lit up by the sun.

Slowly, as if on instinct, my hand moved up to her tear-stained cheeks as I wept the tears away, causing Adyson to blush dark pink. "I love you too." Our faces slowly inched closer, then before I knew it our lips touched, sending an electrifying shock into my body.

We stayed in this position for a minute, until I heard giggling causing me and Adyson to shoot up. Standing at the front gate was my sister, who scheduled to visit us today. Of course, she just had to appear during the moment.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Jenny remarked teasingly causing me and Adyson to stare in shock. Regaining my senses, I desperately tried to make an excuse. "W-wait, Jenny, I could explain!" I exclaimed frantically, my cheeks still red.

"Oh don't worry bro, I won't tell anyone..." She replied causing me to sigh in relief. "Until I tell mom and dad!" She shrieked happily, as she pulled out her cell phone and pressed speed dial. Adyson fainted in embarrassment, as I held on to her, carrying her into the house bridal style.

 _Great, considering how fast news spreads around here, we'll be the center of attraction tomorrow at school._ I sighed as I laid Adyson on the couch, then covering her in a blanket.

"I'll let her sleep for a bit. Then, we gotta go back..." I stated out loud as I started stroking her hair.

 **Phineas PoV**

 ***Back again into his room***

"Great... I'm pretty sure we swapped again... now who did I swap with?" I thought out loud as I looked at my hands, they were quite small and soft. I checked my hair and it was ebony black. "Surely enough... I'm in Isabella's." I commented with a sigh.

I looked around the room and I saw "Phineas" and "Ferb" who seemed to have fainted, for some reason. Beside "Ferb" was "Gretchen" silently trying to wake "Ferb" up. "Alright, what happened?" I questioned curiously.

Meanwhile, Baljeet spoke up, "We'll leave you to your 'problem'." He remarked as he left the room along with Gash, Jane, Milly, Ginger, and Buford.

 **-Flashback-**

 **Isabella's PoV**

"Uhhh..." Phineas groaned into a pillow. _He's cute when he's mad... might as well... what?_ I blink once, then twice. Why is it suddenly dark? I pull my head up to realize that I was holding a pillow.

Am I... in Phineas's body? I check a tuft of hair from my head and sure enough, it was red. To prove my suspicion I pulled up my shirt a bit and saw Phineas's 4 pack abs. I suddenly felt a spike in my nose as blood started to drip. Then before I knew it, I fainted.

 **Gretchen's PoV**

"Uhhh..." Phineas groaned into a pillow. _I wonder what it feels like when the other's body swap... I wonder if I could swap with... Ferb?_ I suddenly felt taller as I blinked in confusion.

Green bangs suddenly appear in front of my eyes... sure enough, it was Ferb's. I swapped... with Ferb. I touch through the shirt inside Ferb's open polo. I felt 6 lumps in the chest area. It was his abs. Blood suddenly leaked from my nose as I slowly fainted...

 **(A/N: I swear, just cause I write about abs does not mean I'm gay... in case some of you think so. Also, the nosebleeds caused by arousement is pretty much from anime.)**

 **Ferb's PoV**

"Uhhh..." Phineas groaned into his pillow. _Sometimes, I just wish I can tell him that Isabella has feelings for him... then, again I made a promise not too... I wish I never did make that... promise?_ One blink and I feel a sudden change.

I suddenly felt shorter, could I have body-swapped with someone again? I look at my hands, it was small and soft to the touch. I gently pulled the hair tucked behind my ears. It was long, and definitely a girls, whats more it had an autumn brown color.

I'm in... Gretchen's body. Then, I heard a thud... 2 to be exact. On the bed was "Phineas" and on the floor was "Ferb". I walked up to "Ferb" and tried to shake "him" awake.

 **-Flashback End-**

 **(A/N: In case you got confused Phineas swapped with Isabella while Ferb swapped with Gretchen. You can call it fate... or my writing :P)**

 **Milly's PoV**

 ***Outside Phineas and Ferb's Room***

I slowly walked out the door, following behind Buford. I still have the dare of asking out Buford to a date... "Ginger, Jane... can you keep Baljeet and Gash occupied? I'm about to start the dare..." I quietly whispered to the two beside me.

"Sure thing! Hey Gash, Jeet let's peek at what those four are doing in there!" Jane exclaimed in her usual cheery manner. Shortly after, the 4 were already on their way back in. "Well, might as well follow 'em. You comin' Milly?" Buford asked me about to walk up the stairs.

 **(From here, I recommend you play the song Let Her Go by Passenger. Once again, I don't own the song.)**

"Wait! Actually, I h-have something to a-ask of you..." I remarked a bit hastily, as I started to fidget. _Why is this so nerve-wracking?!_ "Go on..." I started to sweat...

"I like you Buford... W-wi-will you g-go on a da-date with m-me?" I asked him as I patiently waited for his answer.

 **Buford's PoV**

Am I hearing things? No... this is real. The one I have a crush on has feelings for me too... "Milly I..." Her face started to light up. Suddenly, I remembered something.

 _ **Well you only need the light when it's burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow.**_

After I had quit the Bully Organization, Jeff, the leader sworn revenge on me for "back-stabbing" the organization.

 _ **Only know you love her when you let her go.**_

I know him too well, and when he say's something he's serious. If I date Milly I would just put her in danger...

 _ **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low. Only hate the road when you're missin' home.**_

"I'm... sorry." Her smile quickly turned into a frown. "I... don't have feelings for you..." Just saying this breaks MY heart.

 _ **Only know you love her when you let her go.**_

I can't imagine the pain I'm putting on her. But if it's too protect her... I have too. I'm too dangerous of a person to be with.

 _ **And you let her go.**_

I saw Milly... tears started to fill her eyes. Before I knew it, she just ran out... and eventually, I said my goodbyes to the gang.

 _ **Staring at the ceiling in the dark. Same old empty feeling in your heart'. Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast.**_

"Also, please comfort Milly... I had too... to protect her..." I said almost inaudibly, then I ran out the door.

 _ **Well you see her when you fall asleep. But never to touch and never to keep. 'Cause you loved her too much. And you dived too deep.**_

I ran all the way to my house, the times I spent with Milly, flashing in my head. _She was the first of the Fireside Girls to forgive me._

 _ **Well you only need the light when it's burning low.**_

 _She was the first one who understood me completely._ In every passing second, my heart ached.

 _ **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow.**_

 _She was the first one to treat me normally, as if she never even saw me as a bully._

 _ **Only know you love her when you let her go.**_

 _She was the reason I quit bullying._

 _ **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low. Only hate the road when you're missin' home.**_

Don't worry Milly, I will take care of the Bullying Organization... then, I will prove my love to you, even if you would have hate me by then...

 _ **Only know you love her when you let her go.**_

I opened the door to my house, and ran straight up my room to cry. _I had to let you go..._

 _ **And you let her go.**_

* * *

 **Alright! Chapter 8 is done! There is some heartbreak here... and poor Buford and Milly...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please R &R about your thoughts to this.**

 **Anyways, Rorscarch out!**


	9. Lovebirds Galore

**Authors Note**

 **Hello once again my dear readers and fellow writers! Sorry for the lack of update... High School is tough and I only get to update once or twice every week.**

 **Phineas and Ferb is now over (I got the feels again... D;) but I hope the fanbase would continue to grow, despite the show's end.**

 **Anyways, I will try to update this with my "Ferbetchen One-shots" story every week. (And more possible stories)**

 **Suggestions and Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this fanfiction and my OCs Gash and Jane.**

 **Replying to reviews:**

 **Dreadwing216: Good luck with your account and thank you for your support to my stories. :)**

 **ElleFreak: I update here in the Philippines during the weekends or holidays. Plus, I really waited for a bit until I wrote a Phineas-Isabella swap.**

 **THE TATTOO ARTIST: Then, if it/he/she comes back, it loves you back.**

 **Chapter 8 Recap:**

 **Milly does her part of the dare (Obviously cuz she really liked Buford. Buford sadly rejects and left Milly crying and went back home. Buford then leaves without telling what happened. The last sentence he said before leaving is not heard by the others...**

* * *

 **Lovebirds Galore**

 **No One's PoV**

 ***At Phineas and Ferb's Room, just as Buford leaves***

"Bye guys. See ya at school tomorrow." Buford stated acting like his usual self, placing his hands in his pockets before leaving.

The girls in the room just gave a toothy grin confusing all the boys. "Is there something you would all like to explain?" Ferb asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hehehe... let me just say that Milly was dared into asking Buford out." Isabella remarked, standing up then taking out her cellphone. "And... we are also about to find out how it went." She added flashing a smile as she dialed Milly's number.

*Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring...*

"Hmm... that's weird..." Isabella stated placing a hand on her hip. "Why? What's wrong?" Ginger asked curiously. "Milly usually answers her phone early... I wonder if something happen?" Isabella stated turning around, her back facing the group. Her ringtone then plays signalling she received a call.

*Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I Love You! And I say-*

Isabella picks up her phone. This gave the group (mainly the girls) time to discuss.

 **Phineas' PoV**

"I wonder what happened to Milly... she just left without a word." I commented looking around his room. "Maybe somethin..." Baljeet's voice came...But every sound was blocked by Phineas...

My eyes still scanning the room... I looked at my friends, my bed, the girls talking, but my gaze locked on to Isabella, her back still turned to us and still talking on the phone. _Her long, silky, black hair places me on a trance. Her curvy and well developed body gets every boys attention..._

 _I wish I can hold her, and feel her lips on-. What am I thinking?! Stop it Phineas!_ I mentally facepalmed myself and rid myself of those thoughts. I looked back at Baljeet who was now talking with Ferb and Gash...

I placed my hand on my chin, until I felt something... wet? Was I drooling?! Oh boy, I hope no one saw-...

"Yieeeee!" Came a shriek, or was it a squeal? Hearing it, I regained focus to my surroundings. "What happened?! Did someone get hurt? Did a hairy mutant appear? Did someone discover my secret folder in my laptop filled with pictures and videos of..." Realizing what I was about to say, I covered my mouth. My face now red in embarrassment.

All eyes were on me. My life has officially ended...

 **No One's PoV**

There was a few seconds of silence as everyone looked at Phineas. His face was now red along with the shocked faces of everyone. His sentence was pieced together by the girls and as they realized what Phineas was about to say, their faces became pure red.

"A-a-a s-se-secret folder? In Ph-phineas' laptop, filled with..." Ginger stated in shock. Every girl then moved farther away from Phineas. The boys were just staring at him in disbelief.

"Wait! I can explai-" Phineas tried to defend, moving closer to the girls with his hands up, but was cut off. "Eek! He's coming near us. Who knows what he has touched with those hands!" Jane exclaimed moving away from Phineas, followed by the rest (including Isabella).

The rest just watched the events unfold and chuckled by themselves. "Well, h-he is in th-that age..." Isabella remarked, her face red and playing with her hair. These actions confused Phineas.

Ferb stood up from his bed and came closer to Phineas. Being the only one who knew about his "secret" folder, he decided to tell him why the girls were acting like that. "Phineas, they think that your secret folder is filled with..." Ferb whispered stifling his laughter. "(Murmurs)" Ferb added, whispering a certain P word.

This caused Phineas to blush like crazy. "Look guys, this was all a big misunderstanding... hehe." Phineas stated laughing nervously, while turning his head to the ceiling. "Liar! Perv!" Gretchen exclaimed hiding behind Ferb.

"You don't have THAT in your laptop too, do you?" She whispered into Ferb's ears making him blush. Ferb just shook his head no. Seeing this Gretchen gave a sigh of relief.

"Guys just listen to me! The folder in my laptop was filled with pictures and videos of me and Isabella..." Phineas started, his face already red like a tomato. Hearing this, Isabella also blushed. "I was supposed to keep it a surprise but... desperate times call for desperate measures." He added, sighing in disappointment.

 **Isabella's PoV**

 _I guess we judged Phineas too early... besides he's so dense! Why would he have that..._

"I was supposed to make a video presentation..." Phineas stated, moving towards Isabella while holding her hands. _Wait... is he finally doing it? Has he noticed my hints?!_ "...for our anniversary." He remarked. A brief moment of silence was instilled in the room. "What?!" Everybody excluding Phineas exclaimed in shock.

 _Our anniversary? Am I still in Phineas Land..._ I pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming, and sure enough... I wasn't?

"Phineas... you and Isabella became boyfriend and girlfriend, and you didn't bother to tell your own brother?" Ferb exclaimed placing a hand on Phineas' shoulder. The girls just surrounded me and cheered happily.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?! We aren't an item yet!" This caused everyone to stop their cheering and look at Phineas. "Next week is the anniversary of the day I met Isabella." His answer just made everyone sigh in disappointment, especially me.

 _Wait, did he just say "We aren't an item YET"? Maybe he actually likes me..._

 **No One's PoV**

"Phineas... did you just say you and Isabella aren't an item YET?" Gash (not like he doesn't know) asked Phineas with a teasing look. All eyes turned to Phineas and before you knew it, he was a nervous wreck. "Uhh... I-I-I... umm... ehehe... a-a-actual-ly-ly..." But, unlike anyone would expect, Phineas fainted.

"Don't worry Isabella... he's probably starting to notice your hints." Gretchen whispered to their troop leader. "I know... he's just, so dense! At least Django and Adyson became an item..." She commented placing her cheeks on her hands.

"Wait... Adyson and Django finally became a couple?!" Jane exclaimed, jumping up and down while holding Gash's hands. Gash just blushed at the action. "Yieeeee!" Came the girls, excluding Isabella, squeals of joy.

"Gahh!" Phineas awoke with a shock. Isabella, out of instinct rushed towards him and checked if he's alright. "Phineas! Are you alright?" She asked, holding his hands."Yeah I'm fine... say, I'm going down to-... oh hi Chief! How did you get here?" Isabella just became confused.

"Gahh! I switched again!" 'Ginger' exclaimed in disappointment. "Alright, I am obviously Ginger and Ginger is me." She added. **(A/N: Alright, so now Phineas and Ginger swapped...)**

"Oh great I suddenly need to use the bathroom." 'Ginger' exclaimed. "Phineas! That sounds so weird coming from 'my' mouth!" 'Phineas' exclaimed in embarrassment. "Just hold it in until we switch back!"

"Phineas... don't you dare do anything to Ginger's body." Baljeet walked towards 'Ginger'. "Wow Baljeet... you suddenly sound so intimidating... don't tell me your crush is Ginger." 'Ginger' stated with a devious grin. Jane and Gretchen then looked at Baljeet. "Your lie may have gone unnoticed by the others but I knew."

Baljeet then pulled 'Ginger' outside the room. "You know, if the others found out I'll be the main target of the Bully Org.! Ginger and the other Fireside Girls have become popular at school, and everyone wants one of them as a Girlfriend." Baljeet ranted, hoping to drill the info into Phineas' dense mind.

"I don't just like Ginger, I love her. So if word spreads that I have a crush on her, everybody would be making moves on her, and could possibly force her! It puts both of us in danger!" Baljeet ended his rant, panting heavily.

"Then the obvious solution is to make us an item Jeet." Ginger stated happily and lovestruck. "Phineas... stop messing with me." Baljeet sighed in annoyance. "Oh, I'm not Phineas anymore." Ginger remarked moving her face closer to Baljeet's.

"Oh yeah... prove it." Baljeet made sure, crossing his arms. But, what happened next was something he never expected. Ginger held Baljeet by the shoulders, pulled him towards her, and kissed him.

After 5 seconds, she pulled out of the kiss and looked at the dazed and blushing Baljeet. "Believe me now?" Baljeet just stared in shock. "How much did you hear?" He asked hoping for the best. "Since you pulled me out the room." She answered calmly, her eyes closed and her smile not fading.

"Look, I can explain why I knew you and the others were the most popu-" Ginger just placed a finger on his mouth. "Oh can it Baljeet!" Ginger exclaimed pulling Baljeet into another deep kiss. The move was so sudden, that Baljeet lost his balance and fell on his back, his lips still magnetized with Ginger's.

 **Phineas' PoV**

 ***Back inside the room, just as Baljeet pulled Ginger outside***

"...I just can't believe Phineas is so dense to-" Isabella was about to say, but when Baljeet pulled me outside, the force transported to me once I switched again, causing me to fall on the ground... hard.

"Ginger! You alright?" Isabella asked me, holding out her hand. "One, I am back on my own body. Two, that was the fastest swap so far. Three, what were you talking about involving me?" I asked, taking her hand.

"Uhh... nothing..." Isabella stated trying her best to keep a straight face. Suspicious... maybe I should push on the topic-...

"Guys! Check this out! Ginger is back in her body..." Everybody then rushed towards the slightly ajar door. Ginger was talking to Baljeet when suddenly, she pulled him into a kiss!

We looked at each other as if asking if our eyes deceived us. We peeked again, while the girls took out their cellphones taking photos and videos of their moment. It was in just a matter of several more seconds that Ginger pulled Baljeet into another kiss, falling on the ground in the process.

 **No One's PoV**

Everybody was shocked at how bold Ginger was but happy for her at the same time. Slowly, they opened the door, hoping to see the event unfold, recording it at the same time.

Baljeet and Ginger made out for a solid minute before releasing their lips to breathe. "That. Was. Amazing." Came Baljeet, still shocked at what has happened. "Well... another one bites the dust." Ferb remarked, taking the attention of the two lovebirds. "I thought you said you had no crush..." He added, a smirk plastered on his face.

"H-how long ha-have you guys been there?" Ginger asked nervously. "Since Baljeet said: prove it." Gretchen replied, causing Ginger and Baljeet to blush as red as a tomato. "Well, might as well make my move then..." Baljeet remarked, confusing Ginger.

"What do you me-" Her sentence was muffled by another kiss, this time by Baljeet. The girls squealed in delight while the boys whistled happily.

"You know, we never got to know why Milly won't answer..." Ginger stated fearing for her friend. "I tried calling Buford... he won't even answer." Gash commented hoping to provide a lead.

Jane suddenly pieced two and two together. "Oh my Gosh... Isabella remember the dare? Where Milly has to ask Buford on a date?" She asked. "Yeah... I remember." Isabella replied anxiously.

"What?!" Ferb exclaimed, worry in his voice. "Then that means, Buford rejected?! But I swear I saw his love for Milly in his eyes..." He added, standing up to make an announcement.

"Alright, tomorrow the girls comfort Milly, the rest of us will confer with Buford..." Ferb exclaimed with superiority. "But before that, I'm going to like this picture of Django and Adyson kissing." Ferb added, taking out his cellphone. The rest surrounded him to see.

"They look so romantic..." Isabella commented, "Both couples look so romantic..." Jane added. Causing Baljeet and Ginger to blush.

The rest of the friends then continued to chat, laugh, and have fun. But in the back of their minds, they feared their two heart broken friends, separated by an organization the man once joined. **(A/N: Sounds like a drama :P)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 is done! Woot woot! Also, this is my longest chapter for this story.**

 **Anyways, we got two couples in the house!**

 **Reviews and Suggestions are highly appreciated.**

 **A big thanks to all the people who are supporting me and this fanfic so far!**

 **Rorscarch out! 'Til the next chapter!**


	10. PLEASE READ

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **Hey guys, I know that I have a good lot of supporters on this fanfic but I'm sad to say... that I will be discontinuing the story.**

 **WAIT! Before you leave I have something to say.**

 **I'm really sorry to those who were expecting more from me but I just lost inspiration on this story. The plot was not really moving anywhere, I couldn't think up a continuation and it just feels so... rushed.**

 **So to make it up to you guys, I am actually planning on REWRITING this! I would change a lot of aspects because this would then tackle the Monster AU (I got too hooked into it). I do not own said AU and if you know more about it please tell me.**

 **So to all you PnF fans, keep spreading the love of PnF's neverending summer.**

 **Rorscarch is out...**


End file.
